Pre-GBO Timeline
1881 Unknown Date *Maurice Raynaud dies. 1922-1923 Unknown Date *Rudolf Geyer is born. 1958 Saturday, April 19 *Nhadra Udaya is born. 1962 Thursday, July 12 *Dierdre Gibbons is born. 1963 Friday, April 19 *Alda Hertzog is born. 1971-1972 Unknown Date *Jason Martinez is born. 1975 Saturday, April 19 *Deacon Gibbons is born in Bozeman, Montana. 1977 Thursday, February 17 *Demetri Fordis Noh is born to Mr. Noh and his wife, Saayo. 1984 Wednesday, January 25 *Bryce Varley is born. Saturday, December 22 *Tracy Stark is born to Aaron and Katherine Stark. 1985 Wednesday, December 25 *Ian Blaine Rutherford is born. , 1986-1991 Unknown Date *Jason Wedeck is born to Stanford and Felicia Wedeck. 1989-1990 Unknown Date *Nicole Kirby is born. According to her character profile on ABC.com, she is nineteen years old. 1990 December *Construction of the towers in the Ganwar region of Somalia begins. 1991 April *Construction of the towers in the Ganwar region is completed. *A blackout occurs in the Ganwar region. 1999-2001 Unknown Date *Attaf is born. 2000-2001 Unknown Date *Dylan Simcoe is born to Lloyd Simcoe and his wife. 2002 Unknown Date *Mark Benford stops drinking and begins attending Alcoholics Anonymous meetings with Aaron. 2002-2003 Unknown Date *Charlotte Benford is born to Mark and Olivia Benford. 2003 Unknown Date *Stan pays Renee Garrigos $250,000 to leave Washington, D.C. 2003-2005 Unknown Date *The ice cream parlor Tracy used to take Nicole to is turned into a giant juice. 2004 Unknown Date *Kate starts working as a bartender at Tinhorn Flats. 2005 Unknown Date *Tracy is deployed to Afghanistan. 2007 Sunday, September 30 - Saturday, October 6 *Tracy works long-range recon on a village in the foothills near Kunar, Afghanistan, by herself. She is ordered to stay covert so the locals will not see her. Jericho then attacks the village as Tracy watches them kill the villagers. Sunday, October 7 - Saturday, October 13 *Tracy tells her superior officer about the attack. Tuesday, October 16 *Tracy, along with Mike Willingham and a couple other soldiers, pull duty at a forward roadblock near the Kalikata Mountains. A Hajji truck breaches their roadblock and they drive after it in a humvee. Jericho then attacks their humvee, exploding it. Tracy loses her leg in the explosion. 2007-2008 Unknown Date *Nurse Debbie gives birth to her son. 2008 Unknown Date *Jeffrey Slingerland becomes Teacher of the Year at South Fairfax High School. December *Bryce and Nicole meet at Olivia's Christmas party. 2009 March-May *Demetri and his lawyer girlfriend, Zoey Andata, visit Hawaii. Sunday, September 6 - Saturday, September 12 *Bryce's oncologist informs him that his cancer has metastasized to his liver. Sunday, September 13 - Saturday, September 19 *Mark and Demetri begin staking out Khalid and Omar. Sunday, September 20 - Saturday, September 26 *Keiko Arahida attends a job interview at Nakahara. Monday, October 5 *Bryce does not show up at rounds. Tuesday, October 6 *7:00 A.M., Pacific Time: Mark gets ready to go to work and Olivia asks him to not forget to check the garage door since it is acting up again. *Charlie watches Tim Tim and Squirrelio as Mark serves her breakfast. *Nicole arrives at the Benford home late to babysit Charlie. Mark asks if she can stay an extra hour or two since Olivia will be working the late shift. *Olivia tries calling Bryce since he did not show up at rounds, but only gets his voicemail and leaves a message. *Aaron speaks at an AA meeting about the Marines bringing Tracy's thirty-seven pound remains back from Afghanistan. Mark and others listen as Aaron reveals he took a drink the night the Marines DNA-confirmed it was Tracy. *After the meeting, Mark asks Aaron if he has called a nurse named Amanda yet since Olivia tried to set them up on a date, which he has not, saying "Nurses freak me out, man." *While Charlie sleeps in her bedroom, Nicole has an intimate acquaintance named Joel over for some foreplay. *Olivia and Debbie go into surgery at Angeles Hospital. *Mark and Demetri are on a stakeout watching Khalid and Omar leave with Alda Hertzog holding a briefcase in a black SUV. Mark and Demetri then take pursuit as they are spotted tailing them. *Aaron is working on a telephone pole. *Bryce is standing on the Venice Pier with a backpack. He looks at his cell phone and notices three missed calls from Olivia. He then takes out his wallet with his driver license and sets it next to his phone. He takes off his backpack and pulls out a gun. He then prepares to shoot himself under the chin. *11:00:00 A.M., Pacific Time: The global blackout occurs. *2:00:30 P.M., Eastern Time (11:00:30 A.M., Pacific Time): "D. Gibbons" makes a cellphone call to Suspect Zero in Detroit.